


let's make a deal | ballum

by lockedinmybody



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinmybody/pseuds/lockedinmybody
Summary: after callum having to take care of a drunken ben, ben in turn finds callum intoxicated.





	let's make a deal | ballum

It’s not very long before Ben finds Callum drunk.

The sky has fully darkened since Ben went out, and when he returns back to the square he sees Callum sitting on the same swing he’s seen him on before. Ben had planned on staying in for the night, despite it being a Friday, but after an hour in front of the telly Lola had sat down in front of him with a worrying look in her eyes. He looks away from her searching eyes and sighs. She puts her hand on his arm when he makes a move to get up.

“You’ve been,” she starts, taking a breath before continuing, “quiet.” Ben looks back at her and nods. “You do know you can talk to me, right? Instead of just yelling at me.” Lola says, and her face is softer than he deserves. He licks his lips. “I know. Thanks. I’ll go walk it off.”

But being out hadn’t helped, and thus he’s on his way back after a bit. There’s a half full bottle in Callum’s hand and an empty one on the ground next to him when Ben approaches. Callum’s head slowly raises to look at him, lids half closed. He doesn’t say anything, just has a look on his face as if he’s perfectly content letting his eyes dance over Ben’s face. It throws Ben off, and he opens and closes his mouth a few times trying to search for words.

“Come on, you need to eat something.” Ben eventually says with a sigh, placing a hand on Callum’s shoulder and squeezing. He picks up the two bottles and tosses them both in the bin.

Ben asks Tina for two teas, a water and a packet of crisps, and pointedly ignores the look she gives him when she glances over his shoulder at Callum, slumped over a table. They’re tucked away in a booth in the corner, and Ben puts everything in front of Callum except for one of the teas. “Eat something and drink something. It’ll help for the morning.” Ben knows he probably sounds a bit stern but he doesn’t know what do with himself. Callum shyly meets his eyes, as if he’s sobered up a little and now feels embarassed by the whole situation. Ben tries to make his face relax, but Callum still looks a bit scared of him.

He tears open the packet of crisps and sticks one in his mouth, not biting down yet and instead looking at Ben, who raises his eyebrows at him, corners of his mouth slightly curled up with amusement. Callum slowly chews, and the loud noise makes them both laugh quietly. They lock eyes and hold gazes, and it feels like it’s going on too long so Ben looks at his mug instead. “Rough day?” Callum takes a sip of water and nods after a few seconds. “Yeah. Got to a bad place.”

Ben nods in understanding, and it’s stupid because he doesn’t fully know what’s going on despite pretending he does, and yet Callum’s hollow eyes staring out across the square from that swing felt incredibly familiar. “I get that.” He blows softly in his tea, and Callum is smiling at him when he looks over the rim. “What?” Callum huffs a laugh and shakes his head a little. “’S weird. I feel like you drink nothing but beer.” Ben purses his lips trying to smother a smile. “Well Callum, you can still be a tough man and not want to burn your mouth.” Callum raises his eyebrows in feigned interest. “Oh really?” Ben hums in response.

“Yeah. Besides, with the amount you’re drinking, you’re not really the one to criticize my alcohol abuse, don’t you think?” Callum’s face completely drops, and Ben wants to punch himself. Trust him to put his foot in it. “You don’t always have to do that, you know,” Ben says, forcing his tone to be quieter and softer, “the drinking. You could talk about the things that bother you.”

Ben tries to ignore the voice whispering something about hypocrisy, and looks at Callum, who has his eyes on his tea, thumbs running over the pattern on the mug. “I can’t. I haven’t talked about this with anyone.” Ben refrains from making a comment about knowing how it is, for once not wanting to get ahead and let Callum work things out himself.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, occasionally sipping from their mugs. “You can text me, if you want.” Ben says quietly. Callum looks at him, hesitant. “What?”“If you feel like that. You can text me, and we can,” Ben trails off, now regretting having said it in the first place, god he’s so bad at this, “I don’t know, have a chat. Play a boardgame. Do this, if you want.” He gestures to their table. Callum smiles at him, his cheeks now a little rosy.

“You don’t mean that, but thanks anyway.”

Ben leans forward, over the table, one corner of his mouth slightly tugged upward, his voice low, “I’d rather do this every now and then. I can’t always be around to save you, you know.” Callum looks at him, with what Ben can only describe as awe, lips slightly apart, and Ben looks at Callum’s mouth before going back up to his eyes. He leans back when Callum looks like he might spontaneously combust, bringing his mug to his mouth and taking a swig.

Tina appears at their table, asking if they need anything, and Ben declines after sharing a look with Callum, who shakes his head. “Go on, I’ll walk you home.” Ben says, and as Callum exits the cafe before him he resists the urge to place a hand on his back. They walk side by side to Callum and Whitney’s apartment, both of them having put their hands in their pockets.Every now and then Callum looks to his side and Ben meets his eyes, nothing in them but a timid softness and honesty, because he’s tired and Ben can feel his resolve crumbling. _It’s been so long._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> you can also find me on [tumblr](https://softlofty.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
